


Just a Tuesday

by QueenLeo



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just terrible, slight crack?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Ravi's girlfriend was always a bit of a troublemaker, and she was always dragging him into trouble. So when one day, he doesn’t want to go out and get into trouble, she goes out on her own and poor Ravi gets a surprising phone call.





	Just a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A- "Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?"  
>  Person B- "Oh god, we're going to die, aren't we?"  
>  Person A- "It's a Tuesday, I know how to restrain myself."  
>  Person B- "You absolutely do not."

Max grinned as an idea went through her head and she sat up quickly. Her boyfriend glanced over at her from his laptop and raised an eyebrow.

“What is it Max?” Wonshik asked.

“Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?” She said, a wide grin spreading onto her face.

Ravi looked her up and down skeptically and said, “Oh god, we’re going to die, aren’t we?”

Max scoffed and said, “It’s a Tuesday, I know how to restrain myself.”

Ravi snorted and said, “You absolutely do not.”

Max opened her mouth to retort but quickly closed it when she saw the look her boyfriend was giving her.

She pouted and said, “Fine, if you don’t want to play with me I’ll just go get into trouble myself!”

He watched her grumpily leave the dorm and he sighed. “I’ll make it up to her later.”

He mumbled, turning back to the lyrics he was writing.

 

* * *

 

 

Ravi jumped slightly as his phone rang. He reached forward and scooped it up off the coffee table. He looked at the caller ID and answered.

“Hi Hyung, what’s up?” He said, holding his phone with his shoulder.

_“Wasn’t Max with you today?”_ Leo said, sounding slightly concerned.

“She was earlier, but she went out a little while ago. Why?”

Leo paused before he continued, _“Ken and I just drove past the police station, and we saw her being taken into the station in handcuffs… with a guy….”_

“What,” Ravi exclaimed, sitting up and pushing his laptop off his lap, “Which station?!”

_“The one closest to the dorm.”_

“I’m heading over there now.” Ravi said, hanging up and running out of the dorm.

He ran the few blocks to the police station and ran inside, up to the front desk.

“Can I help you?” The officer at the desk asked.

“Yeah, my name is Kim Wonshik,” Ravi said, panting, “My girlfriend was brought in not that long ago.”

The officer nodded and said, “What’s her name?”

“Maxina Archer.” He said.

The officer typed a few things into the computer and nodded.

“She was brought in about fifteen minutes ago by Officer Yoon.” She said, looking back up at Ravi.

Ravi let out a breath and asked, “Can I speak with them?”

She nodded and quickly retrieved the officer.

“Mr. Kim, I presume?” A male officer said, walking up to Ravi.

“Yes. Are you Officer Yoon?” Ravi said, looking worried again.

The officer nodded.

“You brought my girlfriend, Maxina, in about fifteen minutes ago,” Ravi said, running a hand through his red hair, “Why was she arrested this time?”

“This isn’t the first time?” Officer Yoon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ravi sighed and said, “It’s the third time. But, seriously, what did she do?”

“She assaulted a man.” Officer Yoon said, frowning.

“She did what?!” Ravi asked, eyes wide.

He huffed incredulously and ran his hand through his hair again.

“Can I see her?” He asked, shoulders sagging.

Officer Yoon gave him a sympathetic look and nodded, leading him to a room down a few hallways.

“She’s right in here.” The officer said, opening the door.

Ravi nodded, thanking him quietly before the door closed behind him. He looked at Max and saw her sitting in the chair at the table, handcuffed, and looking dejected.

“Hey babygirl.” He said, pulling the extra chair over next to her.

She jumped and gasped, “Wonshik?!”

He sat down and took a hold of one of her bound hands.

“Wonshik, I swear to god, this is a huge misunderstanding!!” Max said, gripping onto his hand tightly.

Ravi sighed and asked, “Officer Yoon said that you got arrested because you assaulted someone. What happened?”

Max sighed and said, “It’s no fun to get into trouble without you or one of the other boys, so I went to the park to just relax. While I was walking around, this guy approached me and started hitting on me. I told him that I already had a boyfriend and to get lost, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He wouldn’t leave me alone and then he grabbed my arm, so I punched him….”

Ravi’s eyes widened and he asked, “Wait, he was harassing you?!”

Max nodded and Ravi suddenly sprung up from his chair and ran out of the room.

“Officer Yoon!” He called, spotting the man down the hallway.

The older man turned around to face the rapper, a questioning look on his face.

“What is it, Mr. Kim?” He asked.

“Maxina didn’t assault that guy,” he said, swallowing, “It was self-defense! He was harassing her!”

“What?” The officer said, looking confused.

He followed Ravi back to the room where Max was and she explained what had happened to Officer Yoon.

“I see….” He said, rubbing his chin.

“So, she’s not in trouble, right,” Ravi asked, looking at the officer, “She didn’t do anything illegal.”

The officer sighed and said, “Right now, it’s her word against his. His story is different from hers, and there’s really no way to know who’s telling the truth.”

Max’s face fell and Ravi frowned. Then Max perked up.

“Wait, what about the woman who called it in?!” She exclaimed, looking back to the officer.

“Yeah,” Ravi said, “She had to have seen something, right?!”

“Well, it’s worth a shot.” Officer Yoon said, standing up.

He called the woman and she happily came down to the station. She confirmed Max’s story and apologized for not clarifying herself before. Officer Yoon thanked her and went back to the room Max was being held in.

“Good news,” he said, entering the room, “The witness confirmed Miss Archer’s story, so there’s no charges.”

“Oh thank god.” Ravi breathed, leaning back in his chair.

Max breathed a sigh of relief as well as Officer Yoon unlocked her cuffs. They thanked him before leaving the station. Ravi gently took Max’s hands and kissed both of her wrists where there were red marks from the cuffs. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They started walking back to the dorm, hand and hand, and Max smirked.

“Told you I could restrain myself.” She said, looking smug.

“Says the girl who got arrested.” Ravi retorted, looking equally as smug.

Max’s face flushed and she said, “Hey, that wasn’t my fault!”

Ravi chuckled at her and gave her a sweet kiss. She pouted again before sighing and resting her head against his shoulder, enjoying their walk home.


End file.
